Run, Don't Walk
by CassandraNight
Summary: Bella Corlandt is the New Girl at Spencer Academy an outspoken wildchild what happens when she falls for a certain Son Of Ipswich?  R&R
1. Welcome to Spencer

Chapter 1

I stood outside the doors of Spenser Academy willing myself to go in. I didn't know I'd miss home so much. Finally I got up the courage to go look for my dorm room (Room 3030. With my guitar in tow I knocked on the door and a blonde girl who was about 5"5 opened up _my roommate I guess_ .She looked down at me, literally! I am only 4'10 with long auburn hair and grey eyes. "Hi. I'm Isabella Cortlandt or just Bella, I'm your new roommate" she smiled warmly at me and let me in. "Hi! I'm Sarah Wenham." she said nicely . She seemed genuinely nice and I think we will get along really well "Welcome to Spenser You'll love it here."

Over the next few hours Sarah and I got to know each other. We had a lot in common. "I'm meeting my friends at Nicky's tonight. Wanna come?" she said "What's that?" I asked quizzically but I was very interested "A bar where the Spenser kids hangs out" she replied "That sounds cool, sure." _And the Spenser fun begins_

Sarah and I got ready for Nicky's. Her wearing a cute faded jean skirt and a cute corseted top with knee high boots, I was decked out in cute dark blue cargo skinny pants, a tight wife beater just short enough to show off my midriff, a black leather jacket and a cute pair of black Jimmy Choos. We both put on a little makeup and let our hair loose mine grazing my hip and hers mid- back. After we got ourselves a seal of approval, we headed out the door. After I saw Sarah's broken down car I insisted we take mine to Nicky's. My car is a sleek cherry red 2011 McLaren Roadster. I smiled. She drooled.


	2. I Don't Need A Man

Chapter 2

By the time we got to Nicky's I swear Sarah's heart stopped at least three times 'We were going at 125 mph!" she panted, eyes wide "At least the cops didn't catch us." I replied breezily

It took at least three minutes to fully calm Sarah down, and then we entered Nicky's. Nicky's was just what I thought it would be…loud and fun. As soon as we got there Sarah dragged me to a table with 4 guys and a girl. She threw herself into a guys arms with short black hair and deep dark brown eyes. I instantly thought they made a cute couple, they stand out against each other. While Sarah and her boyfriend were err…Occupied I took the time to look at the others at the table there was a biker dude with shoulder length dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes and his arms were wrapped around a beautiful mocha skinned girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. Next my eyes drifted to a cute blue eyed boy with spiky brown hair. But it was the last one that really caught my eye, he was about 6'1 with crystal blue eyes and blonde hair that stuck out of a beanie he was wearing fingerless gloves. Everything about him screamed bad boy. I had to be careful around this one. Once Sarah came up for air she came and dragged me over to the table.

"Everyone this is my new roommate Isabella Cortlandt." Sarah introduced me Everyone's eyes turned onme. "Bella, just Bella." (That's from twilight...LOL) "Wow she's tiny!" said the biker "Pouge don't be rude" the mocha skinned girl said "I'm Kate Tunney and this is my boyfriend Pouge Parry" she said pointing to the biker "Tyler Simms" the brunette "Caleb Danvers" Sarah's boyfriend "and that's Rei—" "Reid, Reid Garwin." the blonde replied with a smirk, I just rolled my eyes "Nice to meet you." I said with my award winning smile "Do you guys go to Spencer to" Caleb answered "Only Sarah and Tyler the rest of us have already graduated and are in our freshman year at Harvard."

Just then a guy with greasy curly hair came in and Reid said "Hey Baby Boy wanna go kick some ass at pool?" Tyler looked at at me the blushed the answered "Sure." Before he left Reid winked at me and I glared and before soon Caleb and Pouge were off to play foosball, leaving us girls all alone. "Uhh! Every time," Kate groaned "Why don't we have some fun of our own" I said with raised eyebrows. I walked up to the jukebox with Sarah and Kate behind and scrolled through the songs until I finally found one. "I don't need a man" from PCD came blaring out of the speakers. I pulled them out on the dance floor and we let loose. Soon out of the corner of my eye I saw Caleb and Pogue coming at us. After they grabbed their respective mates I stared dancing on my own when I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my small waist. I felt a jolt of electricity run up my spine and I looked down on hands with fingerless gloves on them…Reid 'I might as well have some fun with this' I thought. I grinded my hips into his and moved my body against his gracefully. I heard his sharp intake of breath and smirked. He gripped my hips tighter as I continued my gyrations. As the song ended I slipped out of his arms and went towards the bar. I glanced back at him to see him still standing there, staring at me with his mouth half open. Just then Sarah and Kate tackled me. "I don't think anyone has ever done that before." Said Kate breathing heavily "Done what." I asked innocently "Leave Reid speechless." Sarah butted in "It's a miracle." "How can you move like that?" Kate asked excitedly I shrugged and said "I've been dancing all my life." "I think you'll fit in great here." She answered slinging her arm around my shoulders."

**AN:I would like to thank my first reviewer Kvsgrl for convincing me to continue my story, Thanks! So how do you think my story is coming good or bad? Please Review **


End file.
